


Damoclis Gladius

by Ms McKay types (LRRH)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Blackmail, Dark, Fanon, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual, Out of Character, PWP, Power Imbalance, Pre-Canon, Predator/Prey, Sexual Harassment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Дамоклов меч (лат. Damoclis gladius) В переносном смысле — нависшая над кем-либо постоянная угроза при видимом благополучии (вики)Фанон, в котором первым, кто узнаёт секрет Хамфри, связанный с его работой над контрактом в министерстве по делам Шотландии (упоминается в эпизоде The Skeleton in the Cupboard), становится сэр Джон Хальстед, генеральный директор MI5 (упоминается в эпизоде One of Us, тут фактически ОМП). Примерно в это же время по канону Хамфри был вынужден взяться за внутриведомственное расследование по подозрению сэра Джона  в шпионаже. Хальстеду не стоило большого труда найти компромат на Хамфри и использовать его для давления/мести.Власть развращает, абсолютная власть развращает абсолютно (с) Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.





	1. Сэр Джон/Хамфри

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются несколько канонных второстепенных персонажей.  
> Пейринг Хамфри с Джимом Хэкером (он тут журналист, пока не в политике) = без нон-кона, по взаимному согласию.  
> Таймлайн: вторая половина или конец 1960-х, Хамфри примерно тридцать пять, Джим года на 2 старше, сэр Джон старше лет на 10-15.  
> Триггер ворнинг: НЦа написана в стиле гей-палпфикшена со всякими медицинскими терминами и прочей сомнительной кинкотой (мне норм).

— Знаете, что это? — сэр Джон Хальстед перевёл взгляд с молодого чиновника, сидящего перед его столом со строгим выражением лица, на страницы документа в раскрытой папке. — Это данные о последнем контракте, за который вы отвечали, когда работали в министерстве по делам Шотландии несколько лет назад. По самым грубым оценкам он сулит потерю в несколько миллионов фунтов стерлингов нашей казне, когда его действие истечёт в середине восьмидесятых. Мистер Эплби, вы поэтому так спешно перевелись оттуда в министерство административных дел? Или у вас были и другие проблемы, кроме этой?

Молодой чиновник упорно молчал, поэтому Хальстед щёлкнул языком и продолжил с чуть ли не отеческой всепрощающей теплотой: — Ну, не мне вас судить… Учитывая, что совсем недавно я сам прошёл через неприятное расследование, которое вы по интересному стечению обстоятельств возглавляли… На самом деле я даже с удовольствием вам помогу. Мне как генеральному директору MI5 сделать так, чтобы о вашей ошибке больше никто не узнал, не составит труда. — Хальстед подпёр подбородок рукой и окинул собеседника пронизывающим взглядом. — Раздевайтесь.  
Хамфри Эплби недоверчиво воззрился на него.  
— Ну? Давайте побыстрее оставим эту историю в прошлом.  
— Кем вы себя возомнили? — Эплби вскочил на ноги, чтобы направиться к двери.  
Следующие слова Хальстеда заставили его остановиться.  
— Разве вы не хотели бы забрать это? — Хальстед бросил через стол страницы контрактов, на которых Хамфри узнал свой почерк. — Это копии. Оригиналы у меня в сейфе. Свидетельства ошибки, стоящей миллионы. За вашей подписью.  
Эплби слушал его вкрадчивый голос с расширившимися от страха глазами, лихорадочно листая подшивку фотокопий: там было всё, что могло прикончить его безукоризненную репутацию подающего определённые надежды образцового государственного секретаря. Он облизал вмиг пересохшие губы, но слова не шли с языка. Да и что может сказать неудачливый мотылёк пауку, после того, как угодил в его паутину?

— Зачем… зачем вы это делаете? — наконец выговорил он.  
— Потому что могу, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся ответил Хальстед.  
— Решайтесь, Эплби, — продолжал уговаривать он. Его тон не был угрожающим, скорее дружелюбным, почти сочувственным. — Поверьте, это причинит вам гораздо меньше неудобств, чем очередное расследование… В котором вы для разнообразия будете не субъектом, а объектом. И представьте только, как это ударит по сэру Арнольду: он ведь всегда так гордился вашими успехами… — голос Хальстеда стал жёстче. — Этого нет в вашем деле — _пока что,_ — но о ваших наклонностях мне тоже известно, вы не настолько предусмотрительны, как вам нравится думать. Так что кончайте ломать комедию.

Побледневший Хамфри неверными руками развязал галстук. Затем снял и повесил на спинку стула пиджак. Сэр Джон ненадолго удалился из его поля зрения, раздался щелчок замка двери, потом шорох тяжёлых портьер. Хальстед вернулся к нему и помог справиться с пуговицами на жилете — они были слишком мелкие, и их было слишком много, а в руках у Хамфри появилась дрожь. Он расстегнул пояс брюк и переступил через них, когда они упали вниз к его щиколоткам. Хамфри хотел просить Хальстеда позволить ему оставить хотя бы рубашку, но не был уверен, что справится с голосом. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на сэра Джона, не то, что заговорить с ним. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, как бывало всегда, когда он сильно нервничал. Реальность будто выцвела и померкла, громкое тиканье каминных часов слышалось словно через толщу воды. Между тем Хальстед быстро и методично избавлял его от последних предметов одежды. Хамфри подавил желание прикрыться и просто опустил руки вдоль тела. Ему стало холодно, хотя в двух шагах в камине весело потрескивал огонь.  
Где-то с четверть минуты сэр Джон, присев на край стола, сунув руки глубоко в карманы брюк и склонив голову набок, рассматривал его, приопустив тяжёлые веки, будто вещь, о покупке которой он задумывался. Он был выше почти на голову, поэтому Эплби легко мог не встречаться с ним взглядом, просто смотря прямо перед собой, на узел его не по-Уайтхолльски вызывающе яркого широкого галстука.  
Спустя целую — по ощущениям Хамфри, — вечность сэр Джон распахнул и скинул свой двубортный пиджак, неторопливо расстегнул манжеты и подвернул их наверх, положив платиновые запонки в нагрудный карман рубашки, ленивым движением стянул галстук.  
Сделав это, он осторожно коснулся запястья Эплби и повёл его к широкому глубокому кожаному креслу из пары у камина. Там он расстегнул молнию брюк, выпростал из уже заметно топорщащейся ширинки крупные, цвета сырого мяса, гениталии и опустился в кресло, увлекая обнажённого молодого коллегу за собой и усаживая его боком к себе на колени.  
Джон Хальстед положил руку на вздымающуюся от быстрого дыхания узкую грудную клетку Эплби, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце под ладонью. Хальстед склонил голову, тронул губами твёрдый сосок. Поцеловал редкую тёмную поросль на бледной груди, одновременно скользнул ладонью вниз и поиграл с жёсткими кудряшками, густо растущими вокруг основания средних размеров пениса:  
— Мне нравится твоя милая шёрстка…  
Он пощекотал мошонку, нырнул пальцем за неё и надавил на промежность, потом снова вернулся к члену, начинающему твердеть от охватившего молодого мужчину волнения и страха. Хальстед, довольно хмыкнув, сомкнул пальцы на уздечке и оттянул нежную кожу назад, полностью обнажая глянцевую головку, затем снова двинул кистью вперёд, натягивая крайнюю плоть обратно… Эплби протестующе всхлипнул и попытался остановить движения обхватившей его руки. В следующее мгновение Хальстед сжал оба его запястья своей сильной ладонью. Другой рукой сэр Джон нежно провёл по бледной скуле Хамфри и затем, мягко положив ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал в бескровные губы, сперва почти целомудренно, будто стремясь успокоить. Следующий поцелуй был глубже, жёсткие пальцы Хальстеда надавили на челюсть, заставив разомкнуть зубы и принять глубоко в рот язык. Выпустив после этого его запястья, Хальстед принялся вылизывать и покусывать его соски, одновременно поглаживая, а иногда слегка дёргая растущие на груди тонкие волоски. Очень скоро Хамфри почувствовал упругое касание быстро наливающегося твёрдостью полового органа, вжимающегося влажным концом между его обнажённых ягодиц, массируя плотно сжатый анус. Хамфри заёрзал на коленях Хальстеда, пытаясь отодвинуться, но старший чиновник не дал ему отстраниться: он крепко удерживал его у себя на коленях, впиваясь твёрдыми пальцами в нежную бледную кожу его бёдер, настойчиво тёрся головкой своего обрезанного члена, с уже скатывающимися по набухшему стволу крупными каплями предсемени, о плотно сжатые края сфинктера, пытаясь заправить кончик внутрь.  
В конце концов, крепко прижав Хамфри к себе одной рукой за талию, он опустил другую ему за спину и, раздвинув ягодицы в стороны, чтобы растянуть края испуганно сжатого узкого входа, ввинтил в него смоченный слюной палец, наслаждаясь стоном, слетевшим с губ Эплби из-за прошившей его тело боли. Хальстед живо развернул Хамфри у себя на коленях так, что теперь он тесно прижимал его спиной к своей груди. Палец был убран, но практически в то же мгновение его заменил обжигающе горячий фаллос, неумолимо, дюйм за дюймом продавливающий себе путь в сопротивляющийся узкий ход и распирающий его изнутри. Хамфри вскрикнул, пытаясь оттолкнуть Хальстеда, но его поза не была достаточно устойчивой, в таком положении он не мог найти точки опоры для достаточно сильного, чтобы освободиться, рывка или удара. Он пытался устроиться удобнее, как-то вывернуться, но Хальстед удерживал его железной хваткой, успевая при этом то осыпать его плечи и лопатки поцелуями, то прикусывать позвонок в основании шеи, словно всё сопротивление было только приятной им обоим любовной игрой.  
Время от времени он останавливал своё давление на несколько секунд, не больше, словно давая Хамфри время, чтобы свыкнуться с ощущениями и восстановить сбитое дыхание — или просить пощады, — но затем продолжал всё так же мерно и безжалостно проталкивать свой длинный толстый стержень ему в задницу, исторгая мученические стоны из его груди. Хамфри удалось крепче ухватиться за подлокотники кресла и почти соскользнуть с члена, но Хальстед тут же сомкнул пальцы на его пояснице и дёрнул на себя, одновременно двинув бёдрами навстречу и вверх, на этот раз, словно в наказание, вводя свой немаленький инструмент одним размашистым движением на всю длину так, что у Хамфри на мгновение помутилось перед глазами, из-под ресниц брызнули слёзы, а сквозь стиснутые зубы вырвалось жалобное поскуливание. Он больше не мог сдерживаться:  
— Стой, ты проткнёшь меня насквозь! Я передумал, пожалуйста, вытащи, — пролепетал он, повернув голову и умоляюще смотря на Хальстеда через плечо. — У меня там всё горит, не надо больше… Он не поместится! Пожалуйста, я не люблю, когда так глубоко, пусти!  
Хальстед схватил его пальцы и прижал к растянутым, припухшим и саднящим от трения краям анального отверстия, заставил тронуть свою влажную от пота поджавшуюся мошонку:  
— Хватит хныкать. Он уже весь внутри, чувствуешь? Снаружи только яйца. Потерпи ещё немного: я вот-вот спущу. Накачаю твою восхитительно тесную жаркую дырочку до краёв…  
Хальстед принялся двигаться, постепенно наращивая темп. Он крепко придерживал Хамфри поперёк груди, так, что тот едва мог дышать, и за пах, не давая вырваться. Время от времени Хальстед попеременно то раздражал и пощипывал его соски, то дёргал за пенис и оттягивал яички. При этом сэр Джон с кажущейся нежностью сцеловывал алмазные слезинки, то и дело срывающиеся с коротких густых ресниц Хамфри и скатывающиеся по его щеке. Но протестующие стоны и сорвавшийся на шёпот голос Эплби, повторяющий «Нет, нет!», только делали эрекцию Хальстеда крепче, а фрикции быстрее и глубже. Поняв, что он не остановится, Хамфри отвернулся, и тот начал целовать взмокшие от пота колечки вьющихся волос на его затылке.  
Хамфри потерял счёт времени. Сколько сэр Джон продолжал трахать его этим размеренным, точным, как у машины, ритмом? Раскаленный, пульсирующий венами поршень входил до основания в узкий болезненно натёртый анус и без устали двигался внутри, то мерно наращивая скорость до максимума, то опять сбрасывая почти до полной остановки. При каждой фрикции ягодицы ударялись о его тяжёлую мошонку, поросшую жёсткими колкими волосками, раздутую от запасов спермы, готовых выстрелить тугими вязкими струями глубоко внутрь жаркого, словно сделанного из расплавленного шёлка канала, тесно трепещущего вокруг сношающего его члена.  
Хамфри пытался считать секунды, сбиваясь со счёта каждый раз, когда Хальстед щипал, выкручивая, его соски, довольный срывающимися с его губ беспомощными приглушёнными стонами.  
Должно быть, прошло не больше восьми бесконечно тянущихся минут, когда ритм Хальстеда стал беспорядочнее и торопливей. Он крепко обхватил талию насаженного на его член мужчины, стремясь оставить как можно больше следов на его белой коже. Вдруг Хальстед с глухим рыком прихватил зубами кожу на его плече, и Хамфри понял, что пытка, наконец, близка к завершению. Хальстед извергался обильно и продолжительно, и теперь при каждом его резком движении ставший мокрым от семени член почти что полностью выскальзывал наружу и тут же с вульгарным влажным чавканьем вонзался обратно в жаркую глубину молодого тела, взбивая густую сперму в пену.  
По торсу сэра Джона пробежала очередная судорога удовольствия. Вжавшись бёдрами в ягодицы Эплби особенно крепко, чтобы напоследок задвинуть член как можно глубже, он замер и откинулся на спинку кресла, потянув Эплби за собой. Его руки всё ещё крепко сжимали талию вынужденного партнёра, а член продолжал пульсировать, изливаясь последними каплями глубоко внутри. При этом Хальстед неразборчиво, заплетающимся от оргазменной неги языком, зашептал на ухо Хамфри пошлости о том, как ему не терпелось поскорее выпороть упрямого чопорного секретаря в попку, как он сразу же, с самого первого заседания комитета, положил на него глаз… Почти отключаясь, Эплби закрыл глаза и измождённо уронил голову на плечо Хальстеда. Пытаясь унять сильную дрожь, обнял себя за плечи. Он терпеливо ждал, когда же Хальстед, получивший разрядку, наконец его отпустит. Вместо этого рука сэра Джона переместилась с его талии вниз и крепко схватила за пенис. Пальцы до боли оттянули крайнюю плоть и грубо прищемили показавшуюся влажную головку. Одновременно другой рукой Хальстед сжал и выкрутил его яйца. Прикусив губы, Хамфри задохнулся стоном. Он прижал ладонь ко рту, другой вцепился в подлокотник кресла так, что побелели ногти. К этому моменту он прекрасно понимал, что любые попытки сопротивления или мольбы только заводят Хальстеда.  
Сэр Джон быстро и небрежно мастурбировал его член, водя сжатым кулаком вверх-вниз по стволу, время от времени то терзая нежную розовую головку, полируя выемку уретры неприятно сухой подушечкой пальца, то щипая мошонку и жёстко массируя и сминая яички. В конце концов это механическое раздражение заставило его член, — то едва начинавший набухать, то снова поникающий, — измученно дёрнувшись, кончить в грубо выдаивающую его ладонь. Семени пролилось совсем немного, а выматывающая унизительная процедура не доставила ни тени удовольствия.  
Сэр Джон погладил его по вздрагивающим плечам, потянулся, усаживаясь в кресле ровнее, и задыхающийся Эплби почувствовал, как обмякший, мокрый от спермы член выскальзывает из его зада. Хальстед помог своей жертве встать на подгибающиеся ноги, а затем поднялся из кресла сам.

Хамфри медленно одевался, опять прилагая все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на сэра Джона, — только на свои трясущиеся от ярости пальцы. В голове шумело, мысли путались, всё тело ломило, как если бы на него налетел даблдекер. Но что самое отвратительное, — как ему казалось, — от него разило Хальстедом, несло резкой смесью запахов его табака, лосьона, пота и спермы. Хамфри заставил себя не думать сейчас об этом: сначала он получит оригиналы документов. Время на жалость к себе он выделит потом, когда сожжёт их в домашнем камине до золы. После этого он примет долгую горячую ванну и смоет с себя каждое грязное прикосновение ублюдка.  
Хальстед промокнул носовым платком ладонь, протёр и заправил в брюки свой обрезанный, с карминового цвета головкой член, застегнул молнию. Он вернулся за рабочий стол, и, кинув скомканный платок в корзину для бумаг, принялся беззаботно раскуривать трубку, одновременно проглядывая страницы очередного отчёта, словно моментально забыв о присутствии Хамфри.  
— Полагаю, теперь вопрос между нами улажен, — произнёс тот старательно контролируемым ровным тоном.   
Хальстед оторвался от документов и посмотрел на него с сочувственной улыбкой, не предвещающей ничего хорошего.  
— Разумеется. Если котик согласится поиграть ещё. В это же время через неделю.  
— Что?! Подонок! — Хамфри заполыхал от гнева. — Ты не смеешь!  
— Ну-ну, Эплби, это ведь очень большая сумма… Вы же не думали, что её можно списать за один маленький раз, одним быстрым актом? Нет, на это уйдёт чуточку больше времени.  
Закончив приводить одежду в порядок, Хамфри приблизился к столу Хальстеда, опёрся о край ладонями. Если бы он был способен убить человека, этим человеком стал бы Джон Хальстед.  
— Что, если я доложу об этом главе государственной службы? — прошипел он в лицо старшему чиновнику.  
Тот оскалился в улыбке:  
— Не верю, что у тебя хватит на это глупости, Эплби. Должен же ты понимать, что наши высокопоставленные коллеги поставят моё слово выше твоего. Кроме того, не понимаю, из-за чего весь этот шум. Таким, как ты, это нравится, я знаю, — холодные голубые глаза с издёвкой встретили потемневший от ненависти взгляд. — Как я упоминал, мне известно о твоих _rendez-vous_ с бойфрендом-журналистом. Может быть, главе госслужбы тоже стоит знать? Или, возможно, твоему дружку было бы интересно получить конверт от неравнодушного анонимного читателя его газетёнки с некоторой информацией об ужасном промахе с военным контрактом в Шотландии, который допустил неопытный клерк, чьё имя до поры сокрыто туманом неизвестности? Может получиться неплохая серия статей для первой полосы с сюрпризом в финале расследования… Или ты всё-таки бросишь упрямиться и согласишься взять у меня в рот? Только не нужно делать вид, что ты новичок в этом деле…

Хамфри придержал язык. Джим не должен узнать. Только не он. Пусть они и встретились всего-то чуть больше месяца назад… В первую же неделю Хамфри остался у него на ночь, и они проговорили почти до самого рассвета. Конечно, они не только разговаривали, и Джим оказался дивно хорош, даже в сравнении со всеми фантазиями с его участием, которые Хамфри лелеял в своём воображении с момента их знакомства. Уже через несколько таких ночей он понял, что больше всего на свете желает и дальше проводить с Джимом всё свободное время, смеяться его шуткам, держаться за руки, засыпать и просыпаться рядом с ним в одной постели, медленно и нежно заниматься любовью… Нет, Джим не должен узнать. Что угодно, только не это. Будь это одна из новелл в мягких обложках, на которые Джим иногда сочинял рецензии для литературной колонки, подменяя приятельницу-критикессу, он бы предложил ему бежать вместе далеко-далеко, где до них никому не было бы дела… Куда-нибудь на континент, например. Хамфри ещё никогда не был в Америке. Судя по рассказам Джамбо, который недавно сопровождал министра иностранных дел в рабочей поездке по США, там вполне сносно (если свыкнуться с обычаем подавать чай ледяным и без молока и смириться с трансляцией кантри вперемешку с проповедями по всем радиоканалам круглые сутки). Всё это были пустые мечтания, конечно: он не бывал дальше Дувра со времён последних студенческих каникул…

Хальстед извлёк из сейфа папку, достал из неё половину листов и вручил их Хамфри, хлопком по плечу прервав его грёзы.  
— Оставшиеся документы я отдам после второй и последней нашей такой встречи, слово кембриджского джентльмена.  
Хамфри опустил взгляд. К горлу подступала тошнота. Он многое мог бы высказать Хальстеду насчёт его джентльменских соглашений и манер, но сейчас разумнее было смолчать.  
— Ну, Эплби, до встречи через неделю.  
Это не было вопросом, сэр Джон знал, что ему некуда деваться. Хамфри опять замутило, и он изо всех сил закусил щёку изнутри, чувствуя на языке медный привкус крови. О, когда-нибудь они ещё поквитаются!

Когда Эплби закрыл за собой дверь, Хальстед поднял телефонную трубку с рычага и набрал номер.  
— Пташка только что вылетела из клетки. Да, просто поговорил с ним серьёзно. Нет, я думаю, слежка больше не требуется. Те фотографии, где он с Хэкером?.. При удобном случае подбрось в чистом конверте Робинсону на стол… Нет-нет, не становись чересчур сентиментальным, это совсем не в твоём стиле. Разве не ты говорил, что считаешь своим долгом предупредить сэра Арнольда, чтобы он тщательнее выбирал себе питомцев? Мне бы тоже не хотелось, чтобы из-за ничтожества вроде Эплби он поставил себя в идиотское положение. Кроме того, Робинсон даёт рекомендации по назначению, ротации и продвижению персонала главе государственной службы, ему просто необходимо знать правду о своём скверном мальчишке, согласен? Впрочем, решай сам: если хочешь, чтобы тебе и дальше продолжали ставить эту посредственность в пример… Хотя, может быть, ты прав, и действительно лучше придержать негативы на будущее. Чем выше он взлетит, тем дороже они будут ему стоить. Или представь такую шутку: можно было бы присылать ему по одному фото в качестве подарка на каждое Рождество. Анонимно, конечно. Просто чтобы держать в тонусе, так сказать. В любом случае, Фрэнки-бой, оставляю всё это на твоё усмотрение…


	2. (необязательное) примечание по таймлайну

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Необязательное примечание про таймлайн и фаноны

Хамфри допустил ту оплошность в шотландском министерстве в начале 1960-х, возможно, из-за того, что состоял в довольно абьюзивных (в эмоциональном плане) отношениях с кем-то из офиса. Так что нормальная работа постепенно стала просто невозможной (собственно, возможно, и косяк на самом деле изначально того человека), поэтому отчасти он и сбежал оттуда в 1964-м, из-за этого человека в том числе.  
В новом министерстве была гораздо более здоровая атмосфера, сэр Арнольд стал для него кем-то вроде отцовской фигуры (ну или кем-то вроде старшего брата), которого он неимоверно идеализирует и до смерти боится разочаровать (из-за чего и не сможет обратиться к нему за помощью в итоге). Через Арнольда Хамфри подружится с Фредериком «Джамбо» Стюартом и Фрэнком Гордоном (возможно, в середине 1960-х они тоже некоторое время работали в МАДе, потом были переведены в Министерство иностранных дел и в Министерство финансов соответственно). (При этом Фрэнк немного приревнует из-за внимания Арнольда к новичку, чем воспользуется позже Хальстед. Фрэнк сначала решит, что они немного собьют спесь с новичка-выскочки, максимум отправят его обратно в министерство по делам Шотландии. Потом он начнёт подозревать, Хальстед по какой-то причине взялся за дело серьёзнее, чем предполагалось, свернёт своё участие и, возможно, даже немного помучается совестью [без особой пользы для Хамфри], но всегда будет испытывать к нему смешанные чувства как ко взявшемуся буквально из ниоткуда конкуренту, которого Арнольд зачем-то взял под крыло).

  
Во второй половине 1960-х, министр административных дел поставлен во главе расследования по Хальстеду. Так как никто не желает переходить генеральному директору MI5 дорогу, министр решает отделаться, сославшись на здоровье, послав на замену одного из своих личных секретарей (Хамфри)… Тем более, что всем известно, что это внутреннее расследование не более, чем формальность. Тем не менее, Хальстед всё равно воспринимает сам факт как личное оскорбление и заносит всех, кто в нём принимал участие, в свой чёрный список.

  
С Джимом Хамфри познакомится незадолго перед этим расследованием, когда его отправят на рабочую встречу с «министерским агентом на Флит-стрит» для неофициального обмена [дез]информацией с прессой по поводу слухов о Хальстеде. Между ними мгновенно вспыхнет искра и начнутся отношения (может быть, впервые для Хамфри без всяких моральных и/или физических страданий, безответных чувств или мудачеств/ревности со стороны партнёра итд… с Джимом у него будет что-то вроде идеального медового месяца, без ссор и обид).  
…  
После второй встречи с Хальстедом, (который скорее всего и правда оставит Хамфри в покое, так как следующие несколько лет будет мотаться по восточной Европе по своим шпионским делам и тому подобное… а Хамфри не завербует только из-за того, что считает его довольно бесполезным мелким винтиком в государственной машине) Хамфри, наверное, начнёт принимать барбитураты вплоть до возникновения зависимости (в итоге будет время от времени пытаться отказаться от них, но целиком бросит только в середине восьмидесятых). Скорее всего, ему придётся расстаться с Джимом (так как ему будет невыносимо снова и снова врать Джиму, что всё в порядке, что просто у него тяжёлый период на работе и т.д., когда тому будет очевидно, что Хамфри скатывается в чёрную депрессию… Признаться он не сможет, т.к ему будет страшно, что Джим или посчитает это изменой, или посчитает его «испорченным/грязным/скверным» (каким Хамфри и сам себя чувствует), начнёт его обвинять в том, что он должен был лучше сопротивляться, сказать или сделать что-то, чтобы не попасть в подобную ситуацию (Хамфри и сам изводит себя такими мыслями, хотя и знает, что всё это не правда) и в любом случае бросит его… плюс его будет тревожить, что Хальстед сможет использовать эти отношения как очередной повод для шантажа). Так что, вероятно, Хамфри сначала будет избегать встреч с Джимом в надежде, что ему скоро станет легче в смысле интимофобии, а в итоге всё закончится нервным срывом и тем, что у него начнётся истерика во время их обычного ванильного петтинга/фрота/занятия любовью. (Может быть, это Джим его бросит в итоге, т.к почувствует, что Хамфри что-то скрывает и решит, что у него просто появился другой). Кроме того, получив фото в неподписанном конверте (вроде того, что показывают в фильме Victim 1961 года), Арнольду придётся провести воспитательную беседу с Хамфри. Насчёт того, что как друг (хотя они не так уж близки), он всячески сочувствует ситуации Хамфри, но как старший коллега предупреждает, что в случае публичного скандала из-за его неосторожности ничем не сможет ему помочь. И всё в таком душеспасительном духе «ненавидь не грешника, но грех». Так что Хамфри будет морально уничтожен и пообещает Арнольду бороться со своими склонностями/«не практиковать этот образ жизни» и т.д., (однополые отношения были декриминализированы в Англии всего 1-2 года назад). В целом, хоть сэр Арнольд и скажет ему, что анонимное письмо с фото не повлияет на их дружбу и его отношение к Хамфри (если тот будет вести себя разумно), он заметно отдалится и станет гораздо холодней, так что о проблеме с Хальстедом Хамфри не решится даже намекнуть, т.к решит, что это бесполезно. Постепенно Хамфри и сам начнёт относится к Арнольду менее идеализируя его, но окончательно сможет убрать его с пьедестала и взглянуть на него реалистично ближе к середине-концу 1980-х. _[Или же (сюжетная вероятностная AU развилка) Фрэнк решит придержать фотографии до таймлайна эпизода Party Games и отошлёт половину Арнольду, половину Хамфри… в результате чего сэр Арнольд неканонно назначит своим преемником на посту секретаря Кабинета сэра Фрэнка]._

  
Позже Хамфри втайне (чтобы никто из коллег не подумал, что он сбрендил) начнёт посещать психотерапевта, так как поймёт, что сам не справляется (может, дело дошло до лёгких панических атак/лёгкой паранойи/лёгких самоповреждений/лёгкой степени ОКР/дереализации… — чего-то из этого списка), т.к больше ему совершенно не с кем поговорить или посоветоваться.

  
С Джимом они снова встретятся только через 10 лет, в 1979 (как в каноне). Джим как бишечка, скорее всего к этому времени будет счастливо (и вканонно) женат и детен. (Возможно, у него с Энни открытые отношения и она тоже би, поэтому у Джима и Хамфри постепенно снова завяжутся осторожные отношения… если он придумает достаточно убедительную — и оправдывающую его — для Джима причину, по которой якобы у них в прошлый раз не сложилось… Ну, или, может быть, всё же расскажет правду и это даст терапевтический/комфортящий эффект в итоге).

  
Позже, когда окажется, что в архиве до сих пор есть копии того шотландского контракта, Хамфри ненадолго ударится в панику, но на этот раз всё решится цивилизованно (собственно, как в каноне: министр мягкосердечно замнёт дело в обмен на чисто формальную бюрократическую услугу).

  
В 1989 после смерти Хальстеда снова будет открыто дело по поводу его карьеры двойного шпиона, что, конечно, вызовет у Хамфри ретравматизацию. К счастью, архивом Хальстеда будет (вканонно) заниматься его друг и ментор сэр Арнольд (который на этот раз сочувственнее отнесётся к ситуации Хамфри, т.к по дневнику поймёт, что Хальстед использовал шантаж и преследовал Хамфри с конца 1960-х), так что в итоге записи будут сожжены и сэр Хамфри наконец-то впервые за долгие годы почувствует себя в безопасности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +  
> в качестве визуализации:  
> сэр Джон ("фанкаст") https://i.imgur.com/y30D91F.jpg  
> Хамфри https://i.imgur.com/cMHjn00.png


	3. Сэр Джон/Хамфри (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё одна встреча Хамфри с Хальстедом.

Эплби приезжает к условленному времени по указанному в очередном письме сэра Джона адресу.  
Он открывает дверь ключом, который был вложен в конверт.  
Внутри квартиры темно, холодно и тихо.

***

Во время ожидания Хамфри успел угрюмо выкурить сигарету и рассмотреть скупую обстановку мрачных апартаментов, воображая, как это было бы — подгадав момент, приложить угол тяжёлой хрустальной пепельницы ужасного дизайна к виску Хальстеда с максимальной силой и ускорением. В том, что у него хватит на это решимости, Хамфри не сомневался. Но достаточно ли этого, чтобы наверняка свалить Хальстеда? Шанса для второго удара, в противном случае, не будет, это ясно как день. На равных с Хальстедом ему не выстоять: он хорошо знал это по опыту прошлых встреч… Хамфри с сожалением переставил пепельницу с прикроватного столика на подоконник. Даже если бы ему повезло — что, скажите на милость, делать с телом? Да и бумаги, которыми Хальстед шантажирует его, всё равно — жив он или мёртв — большей частью находятся в сейфе, в хорошо охраняемом кабинете генерального директора MI5.  
Эплби поёжился: ему пришло в голову, что Хальстед, возможно, в эту самую минуту тоже может думать об убийстве: прикидывать, как в ближайшем будущем лучше избавиться от постельной игрушки, в которую он превратил Хамфри. Когда «капризы», слёзы и «упрямство» окончательно перестанут развлекать Хальстеда….  
Или он совсем стал параноиком? Кстати об этом — Хамфри опустился на колени и проверил, вспомнив все шпионские телефильмы, что видел, нет ли под кроватью и за тумбочкой микрофонов и записывающих устройств: всё-таки это была конспиративная квартира…  
Перед встречей Эплби принял горсть транквилизаторов. И всё равно его начинало потряхивать от страха: Хальстед вот-вот придёт за ним. Хамфри мог поклясться, что главе MI5 приходилось убивать людей. От одного взгляда его светлых — почти что бесцветных — глаз, от звуков его голоса, когда он приказывал Хамфри, кровь стыла в жилах. При этом Эплби всё-таки не мог удержаться, чтобы не перечить ему, не сопротивляться: даже зная заранее, что это бесполезно, что он только продлевает свои мучения, что это только сильнее возбуждает Хальстеда…

Хамфри был по горло сыт этими еженедельными встречами — на тайных квартирах, в номерах роскошных отелей, в дешёвых придорожных гостиницах — каждый раз по новому адресу… О чём он и заявил Хальстеду, стоило тому появиться на пороге сорока минутами позже, когда Хамфри уже начал надеяться, что тот не придёт, что его планы внезапно поменялись — такое иногда случалось.  
«Я уже говорил, Эплби: мне всё равно, что ты там думаешь, — пожал плечами сэр Джон, устраивая мокрый зонт в углу прихожей и вешая шляпу и плащ на крючок поверх макинтоша Хамфри, — ты будешь паинькой, будешь делать, что я велю и всё быстро закончится. Не добавляй себе проблем».  
Хамфри закусил губу и упрямо вскинул голову, с презрением смотря Хальстеду прямо в глаза. Он едва слышал его снисходительно-насмешливый тон за оглушительным шумом своего сердцебиения. Подумать только, когда-то он уважал сэра Джона… по крайней мере, считал его нормальным. Наивно полагал, что все неприятные слушки о нём распускают завистники и только.  
Хальстед недовольно вздохнул, но его недовольство Хамфри показалось неискренним, словно он гневался куда меньше, чем хотел показать.  
«Значит, снова хочешь разыграть похищение Ганимеда?»  
Ах вот как, сэр Джон в своём воображении мнит себя Зевсом — небожителем, вершащим судьбы простых смертных… Абсурдность этого открытия заставила сорваться с губ Хамфри, как он ни был напряжён, короткий, почти истерический смешок.  
В следующее мгновение Хальстед схватил упирающегося Эплби повыше локтя и молча потащил за собой. Грубо повалил на неширокую односпальную кровать. Хамфри боролся с ним несколько минут, пока совсем не выбился из сил, перемежая проклятья и оскорбления с мольбами, которые Хальстед игнорировал, лишь иногда заглушая голодными хищными поцелуями, бесцеремонно проталкивая свой язык глубоко между тонких губ Хамфри в его рот. Тот отталкивал Хальстеда, отворачивался, но из-за барбитуратов чувствовал себя слабым, как котёнок. Происходящее казалось ему сюрреалистической сценой преследующего его повторяющегося кошмарного сна, в котором он никак не может спастись от чудовища из лабиринта.  
Окончательно придя в отчаяние, Эплби попытался откупиться деньгами, что только заставило Хальстеда рассмеяться ему в лицо ( _«Ты прелесть. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя прекрасное чувство юмора?»_ ), грозился рассказать всё Арнольду ( _«Валяй. Могу поспорить, этот лицемерный ханжа ради тебя и пальцем о палец не ударит, что бы ты там себе ни воображал. Даже если узнает, что я попортил тебя. Особенно, если узнает». — «Неправда, он не такой!» — «Бедный мальчик, ты в каждом стараешься видеть хорошее. Однажды это доведёт тебя до настоящей беды, завязывай с этим»._ ); совсем потеряв от страха голову, даже звал на помощь Джима, и, кажется, упоминание этого имени разозлило Хальстеда сильнее всего ( _«Здесь только ты и я, но если тебе не хватает зрителей, я могу это устроить в следующий раз…»_ ).

Хальстед перестал отвечать Эплби. За эти несколько минут он почти полностью стащил с него одежду, оставив только высокие шёлковые носки да часы на запястье. Затем он без труда, словно Хамфри ничего не весил, повернул его лицом вниз. Одной рукой он пригвоздил его запястья к постели, другой расстегнул и спустил вниз свои брюки. Пошарив в трусах, извлёк из гульфика быстро твердеющий увеличивающийся в размерах член, следом выудил внушительную ассиметричную мошонку. Плюнув на ладонь, прошёлся по широкому и длинному стволу, тёмному от приливающей крови, мазнул по венчающей его крупной, напоминающей багровую сливу, головке. Из зияющего отверстия мочеиспускательного канала тут же потянулась вязкая капля предсеменной жидкости. Шире раздвинув ноги Хамфри, Хальстед устроился между его бёдер, не давая свести колени, и навалился всем весом сверху, нетерпеливо загоняя свой каменно твёрдый член глубже и глубже между его ягодиц. Хамфри зарылся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить крик. Из последних сил он выгнулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя Хальстеда или хотя бы освободить руки. Но всё было бестолку. Как он ни сопротивлялся, эрегированный половой орган продолжал растягивать его анус и втискиваться в прямую кишку — по садистскому пристрастию Хальстеда, без смазки, хоть немного облегчившей бы мучительную процедуру. Больно было так, будто Хальстед вонзил в него раскалённый нож. Хальстед схватил извивающегося под ним Хамфри за волосы, заставляя отнять от подушки лицо, и сквозь зубы приказал лежать смирно и прекратить зажиматься. Дотянувшись до висящего на изголовье кровати узкого шёлкового галстука Хамфри, Хальстед крепко стянул им его запястья. Теперь обе руки Хальстеда порхали по телу дрожащего от грубого вторжения любовника: то легко гладили, ласкали и массировали нежную светлую кожу, то хватали, щипали, царапали и выкручивали, чтобы позже наверняка проступили ссадины и синяки. Он просунул руку под живот Хамфри, и, проведя жёсткими пальцами вниз по узкой дорожке волос, ведущих к паху, дотронулся до его гениталий. Хамфри попытался отодвинуться, но в тот же момент над его ухом раздался смешок, и Хальстед, схватив его в кулак, принялся стискивать его член. Хальстед наваливался сверху, прижимая своим весом к постели, не давал шевельнуться и короткими резкими толчками двигался внутри, ни на секунду не переставая насиловать его. Пальцы одной руки Хальстед снова запустил Эплби в волосы и тянул тёмные вьющиеся пряди, так, что тому приходилось запрокидывать голову далеко назад, прогнувшись в пояснице. Другой рукой Хальстед теперь крепко держал его за яйца. Он крепче и крепче сжимал пальцы, чтобы на глазах у Хамфри наверняка выступили слёзы, которые так ему нравились. Одновременно он до упора натягивал его на свой член, с неистовством долбился в его задницу, с каждой фрикцией протаскивая его пенис по атласному покрывалу.  
Сдавшись, Хамфри развёл шире ноги, крепче упёрся коленями в матрас и начал подаваться бёдрами навстречу движениям Хальстеда: скольжению члена внутри и кулака снаружи, зная, что так сэр Джон скорее оставит его впокое. Обычно Хальстеду редко требовалось больше пятнадцати-двадцати минут, чтобы кончить. По счастью, он уже не был достаточно молод, чтобы повторить сношение подряд дважды. Хамфри вскрикнул от боли в очередной раз, когда Хальстед, ускорив темп, загнал свой член ещё глубже. Хамфри вскидывал зад, едва поспевая за яростным ритмом, то и дело пряча пылающее лицо в ставшую влажной от пота подушку, чтобы заглушить очередной болезненный всхлип. Его пенис дёрнулся в кулаке Хальстеда, наливаясь кровью от совсем не ласковых манипуляций: Хальстед теребил и сплющивал нежную чувствительную головку, больно тянул за крайнюю плоть, «гоняя шкурку», царапал ногтем шелковистый ствол, заставляя Хамфри вздрагивать от боли, от чего его натёртый ноющий анус крепче и жарче сжимался и пульсировал быстрее вокруг двигающегося в нём фаллоса.  
Наконец сэр Джон издал низкий животный стон и на мгновение замер, пережимая пальцами корень своего члена и семенные канальцы разгладившейся мошонки — ему едва удалось сдержать немедленное семяизвержение. Ему хотелось этого до рези в напряжённых и приподнявшихся к фаллосу яйцах, но сперва он планировал довести до оргазма своего молодого любовника: Хальстеду нравилось, как это унижает того, как тому стыдно кончать от его рук, члена или рта, как Эплби до последнего пытается противиться рефлексу. Конечно, оба знали, что это всего-лишь мало что значащая физиологическая реакция… И всё же, кончив под ним, на его члене, Хамфри почему-то сгорал от стыда в его страшных объятиях. Хальстед наслаждался этим, хоть и не понимал природу эмоций Хамфри: кажется, мальчик думает, будто влюблён в кого-то… в Арнольда?.. Нет, уже нет — скорее в того журналиста, как там его… из «Реформ». Интересно, как далеко Эплби зашёл бы, чтобы отвести от него неприятности? Будет интересно проверить это при случае.  
Хальстед крепче обернул ладонь вокруг наполовину вставшего члена Хамфри, с удовлетворением отмечая, что нежная головка уже хорошо увлажнилась секретом предсемени. Его собственный член теперь массировал, сминал и таранил особенное укромное местечко в глубине тела Эплби, задевая его предстательную железу. Хамфри пришлось закусить узел галстука, впивающегося в его запястья, чтобы заглушить стон досады: его начало захлёстывать странное, необъяснимое и всё нарастающее удовольствие. Оно не отменяло всю ту боль и отвращение, что приносила ему каждая секунда близости с Хальстедом, но с этим чувством наслаждения было ровно так же бесполезно бороться. Как он ни сопротивлялся ему, через несколько мгновений его напряжённое тело сотрясла судорога, за ней вторая, и с беспомощным сдавленным рыданием Хамфри спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, в последние секунды пытаясь представить себя в любящих объятиях другого мужчины… Его так до конца и не вставший полностью член начал сокращаться в неласковых пальцах Хальстеда, выпуская одну за другой струи спермы. Напрудив в жёстко держащую его ладонь, продолжающую всё это время без остановки дрочить и выжимать его, выпачкал последней иссякающей струйкой семени свой твёрдый живот и смятое покрывало под собой.  
Хальстед кончил несколькими минутами позже. Вцепившись пальцами в узкие бледные ягодицы любовника, с силой оттянул их в стороны, чтобы ввести член ещё дальше, прижавшись к пояснице жёсткой густой интимной порослью. Энергично толкнулся бёдрами и, звонко шлёпаясь тяжёлыми яйцами об упругий зад снаружи, с низким хриплым стоном начал расстреливать их содержимое вглубь жаркого и тугого анального тракта. Запасов густого мужского сока, оттягивавшего и распиравшего его мошонку, хватило на четыре, пять… шесть головокружительно долгих залпов. Спустив последнюю порцию, Хальстед до последнего продолжал медленно с оттяжкой трахать ставший скользким и мокрым от семенной жидкости задний проход, пока его член совсем не потерял твёрдость. Хальстед подался назад, с усилием вытаскивая наружу обмякший, выпачканный семенем, липкий ствол. За показавшейся следом с влажным звуком блестящей алой головкой на секунду протянулась вязкая ниточка спермы.  
Снова легко, как пушинку, перевернув замершего Эплби на спину, Хальстед напоследок ввёл в его залитое тёплой спермой анальное отверстие два пальца: нашёл, аккуратно прижал и принялся массировать и поглаживать простату, жадно следя за тем, как подрагивают ресницы любовника, как он сжимает и кривит искусанные губы. Так Хальстед продолжил играть с его набухшей предстательной железой следующие несколько минут, пока не добился, чтобы Эплби кончил снова, во второй раз: с едва слышным нежным стоном, выгибаясь в удерживающих его руках, заёрзав бёдрами и крепко сжимая колени, трепеща и сжимаясь вокруг трахающих его пальцев. При этом его вертикально поднявшийся член высоко выбрасывал, пульсируя, миниатюрный гейзер белёсой полупрозрачной жидкости, разбрызгивая её капли себе на бёдра и пресс, заливая курчавую поросль внизу живота и подрагивающую мошонку. Хальстед слизал последнюю каплю, выступившую жемчужиной на головке, ненадолго взял в рот и вылизал опадающий член почти той же длины, как его, но совсем не такой широкий. Выпустив его, навис над затихшим любовником и нежно поцеловал яремную ямку между его ключиц, потом — ожог от сигары, который оставил сам на его белом плече во время одной из прошлых их встреч. Хамфри только тихо вздохнул и нахмурился, до сих пор не то в полуобмороке, не то в полунаркотическом сне. Хальстед прижался губами к вертикальной морщинке, появившейся между бровей молодого мужчины. На его взгляд, Эплби сложён далеко не атлетически, но его пропорции хороши, хоть и не идеальны, как и черты гордого лица, и сейчас, на тёмном покрывале, его облик напомнил сэру Джону разбитую античную статую, белый мрамор на музейном бархате… поверженного, пленённого и опозоренного римского патриция… Если бы Хальстед мог, он бы снова взял его сейчас. Вместо этого он с сожалением начал развязывать туго затянувшийся узел галстука, впивающегося в руки Эплби до пурпурных следов, и укутал его одеялом.

После Хальстед держал безучастного Хамфри в объятиях, слушая, как его дыхание и сердцебиение постепенно успокаиваются. Мысли Хамфри при этом по-прежнему метались в полном хаосе. Руки Хальстеда теперь будто бы по-настоящему нежно и ласково поглаживали под одеялом его грудь, талию, бёдра; Хальстед баюкал его, целовал плечи, шею, лицо. Хамфри послушно повернул голову, когда Хальстед захотел поцеловать его в рот. Не дожидаясь, когда тот надавит на челюсть, сам разомкнул стиснутые зубы, впуская настойчивый язык.  
В прошлый раз он прокусил губу сэра Джона до крови, и тот в наказание избил его, сначала едва не придушив: скрутил ему руки и, с холодной яростью отсчитывая удары, порол ремнём. Синяки от пряжки с тех пор значительно побледнели, но до конца ещё не сошли… Хальстед всегда оставляет на нём слишком много следов. Никогда на лице или кистях рук: не выше воротника рубашки, и так, чтобы полосы на запястьях можно было скрыть манжетами. Из-за этих ссадин, укусов и синяков Хамфри больше не смеет видеться с… Тут ему пришлось задержать дыхание и ненадолго закрыть глаза, потому что на веках закипают слёзы. Думать о Джиме невыносимо. Не думать — тоже. Хамфри не хочет впутывать его в эту отвратительную историю, поэтому постепенно просто перестал отвечать на его звонки и письма. У них бы всё равно ничего не получилось, повторяет себе Хамфри. Да и не так уж он успел влюбиться! Ну, а Джим быстро найдёт себе кого-нибудь другого… Может быть, уже нашёл. Кого-то без ужасных проблем в прошлом, настоящем, и — хватит врать хотя бы себе — будущем. Джим достоин кого-то лучше. Кого-то не сходящего с ума. Не закидывающегося транками. Не задумывающегося, хватило бы у него смелости для убийства… или самоубийства. Кого-то не связанного по рукам и ногам постыдной тайной. Кого-то свободного. Честного. Не запачканного той грязью, в которой вывалял его Хальстед. В любом случае, Джим, если не глупец, всё равно рано или поздно оставил бы его ради женщины — убеждает себя Хамфри. Ведь Джим сам, не скрывая, почти что сразу признался ему, что бисексуален…  
Расслабленный и довольный после траха, Хальстед продолжал шептать ему на ухо, называя ласковыми именами, повторяя, что никогда не хотел причинить ему боль. Хамфри едва успел замаскировать сардоническую усмешку кашлем. Одновременно ему хотелось закричать Хальстеду: «Тогда зачем ты сделал это со мной?!». Но он промолчал и только отвернулся, глядя в окно, за которым всё так же стояла серая пелена дождя. Похоже, ливень зарядил надолго. Может быть, он будет идти и идти, сорок дней и ночей — по меньшей мере — пока не утопит всех грешников Лондона… вместе с жёнами, детьми и любимыми канарейками. Будет спасена только Елизавета в своём «дворце на воде» да её корги…  
Хальстед снова бережно обнял его, по-настоящему нежно, будто боясь ненароком разбить. Его голос мягко втолковывал Хамфри, что тому не нужно дичиться, что он не должен бояться своего сэра Джона, что Хальстед позаботится о нём, о его карьере, защитит его ( _единственный человек, от которого ему нужна защита — это сам Хальстед, мысленно замечает Хамфри_ ), сделает для него всё, что угодно — только пусть Хамфри позволит любить себя, а взамен сэр Джон сделает всё, чего его милый пугливый котик ни пожелает… На это дьявол в голове Хамфри тут же мысленно отвечает, что он был бы бесконечно признателен сэру Джону, будь сэр Джон так любезен, чтобы избавить его от своего общества навсегда, сдохнув как можно более мучительной смертью как можно скорее. Право, это было бы весьма мило с вашей стороны, дорогой сэр Джон, если только это не очень вас затруднит, вы чрезвычайно обяжете меня, если сделаете это… Хамфри снова приходится зайтись сухим кашлем, да так, что у него едва не текут по щекам слёзы. Хальстед обеспокоенно кладёт прохладную ладонь ему на горячий лоб. Озабоченно бормочет что-то насчёт сквозняков и скверной погоды и убирается из спальни, чтобы приготовить по горячей чашке чая с капелькой бренди для них двоих.  
Хамфри, разумеется, не верит ни единому слову из той сентиментальщины, что Хальстед только что ему плёл: сэр Джон просто развлекается на всю катушку, надеясь трахнуть не только его тело, но, вдобавок, и душу.  
И, может быть, торгуется с собой Хамфри, целесообразней, продуктивнее, будет ему подыграть — только чтобы усыпить его бдительность, раз он настолько переоценивает его доверчивость и наивность…

***

После чая Хамфри опускает голову сэру Джону на грудь, ластится к нему и с неискренним (по крайней мере, он очень на это надеется — ведь не мог же Хальстед сломать его так быстро?) смирением и нерешительностью — именно так, как тому нравится — запинаясь, спрашивает, сколько страниц _тех_ документов из сейфа сэр позволит ему сжечь в счёт сегодняшней встречи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пара старых первых скетчей с сэром Дж и не мудацким фаноном :  
> http://fav.me/d81pndr  
> http://fav.me/d75ktmp  
> и пара более новых, с более мудацким:  
> http://fav.me/dd1e52b  
> http://fav.me/dd1prjp
> 
> ***  
> Думаю, в каноне авторы за основу персонажа сэра Джона Хальстеда (который водил английские спецслужбы за нос и был советским "кротом" всю свою карьеру... о чём стало известно слишком поздно) вполне могли взять реальную историческую фигуру Роджера Холлиса.  
> Статья о нём: https://bit.ly/2yFczs8  
> Цитата:  
> <...> Британская служба контрразведки МИ-5 была создана в 1909 году. Едва ли не самая загадочная личность в ее истории – Роджер Холлис, возглавлявший спецслужбу на рубеже 1950-60-х годов. До сих пор, спустя 42 года после его смерти, многие на Западе подозревают Холлиса в том, что, будучи главой секретного ведомства, он одновременно являлся советским шпионом. <...>Более того, есть основания полагать, что Роджер Холлис был той самой фигурой, которая стояла за знаменитой «Кембриджской пятеркой» <...>  
> wiki: https://tinyurl.com/y3zhq94c  
> +  
> гифонька с Хамфри  
> https://tinyurl.com/uw4vbc6  
> и ещё пара фоток Хальстеда (фанкаст)  
> https://i.imgur.com/5oKUkz5.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/fKvRQNg.jpg


	4. Бонус: Джим/Хамфри. О встрече (флэшбек) и о расставании

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Чуть более развёрнуто об отношениях Хамфри и Джима. Добровольность (по сравнению с фаноном про сэра Джона) ~~зашкаливает~~. Хотя, как я писала в примечании по таймлайну, здесь фаноню в прошлом у Хамфри довольно проблемные отношения в период работы в министерстве по делам Шотландии и несколько продавленные границы, которые ему сложно не сливать, когда он изредка (?) сильно вкрашивается в кого-нибудь._

— Эплби, можно задать личный вопрос?  
— М-м? — Хамфри поднимает фарфоровый чайничек с подноса, который только что бесшумно поставил на их стол идеально вышколенный официант клуба. — Мистер Хэкер, вам с молоком?  
Они сидят локоть к локтю в библиотеке «Атенеума», в который Хамфри совсем недавно был порекомендован сэром Арнольдом. Цель у встречи сугубо рабочая: написать планы статей по темам, которые требуются верхушке Уайтхолла и которые опубликует газета «Реформ». Боссы Эплби и Хэкера условились об этой встрече здесь сегодня для обсуждения серии материалов, чем они и занимались последние — Хамфри бросает взгляд на циферблат массивных часов в углу — пятьдесят пять минут и в чём неплохо продвинулись. Осталось лишь набросать черновой вариант первой статьи в цикле. Не должно занять много времени, если не отвлекаться на пустую болтовню.  
— Я журналист и умею хранить секреты, Хамфри, — на всякий случай напоминает Хэкер взирающему на него сейчас совсем не ободряюще собеседнику. — Вы гей. Я прав?  
Серебряный молочник с лязгом возвращается на металлический поднос.  
В себе Хамфри уверен: он с юности привык тщательно контролировать свой голос и жесты — чтобы в них не было и намёка на неподобающую мужчине мягкость или манерность. Так что это или случайно попавшая в цель догадка, либо Джим Хэкер гораздо проницательнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Но только чёрта с два он добьётся от него официального подтверждения (или опровержения) своей догадки, каким бы обаятельным он ни был.  
— Мистер Хэкер, не думаю, что эти стены когда-либо слышали данное выражение в подобном контексте… В любом контексте, при должном размышлении, — Хамфри с холодной вежливостью улыбается журналисту, надеясь, что тот прочитает между строк: «Что за невероятно неуместные вопросы вы вдруг решили задавать».  
— Но вы знаете, что это выражение значит? — не унимается журналист.  
Задавать идиотские вопросы (и добиваться ответов), по-видимому, у него в крови. Может быть, он считает, что Хамфри, как многие высоколобые чиновники Уайтхолла, на самом деле живёт в викторианской эпохе, материализуясь в современности исключительно в рабочие часы с понедельника по пятницу? Хамфри морщит нос. Как обычно, он чувствует себя очень неуютно, когда разговор переходит с твёрдой и безопасной почвы профессиональных вопросов в сферу личного. И, как правило, старается не участвовать при любых обсуждениях _той самой_ темы, которая якобы «не смеет назвать своего имени» (и о которой теперь не переставая пишут в прессе в свете нового Акта 1967 года о грубой непристойности и содомии). Но даже так Хэкер умудряется рассмешить его тем, как неловко он эту тему поднял: кажется, журналист сам при этом испытывает даже б _о_ льшую неловкость. Что ж, поделом! Хамфри ему помогать не собирается — он только удивлённо поднимает брови и возвращает своё внимание к подносу с чаем, взявшись за щипцы для сахара.  
— Знаю, конечно, — отвечает он, не смотря на Хэкера, — это значит «весёлый» и «беззаботный». Кто-то, кто не обязан в солнечный субботний полдень сидеть в пыльной библиотеке и помогать не в меру любопытному газетчику изобретать цитаты для скучных и совсем не весёлых статей, — добавляет он, позволив себе маленькое озорство.  
— Есть другое, более современное значение, — Хэкер принимает из рук Хамфри чашку с чаем. — Спасибо.  
— Ах да, и это тоже, — уклончиво отвечает Хамфри. Ему не очень-то нравится это новомодное словечко. Подходит актёрам, поэтам и художникам… писателям: в общем, яркой богеме. Но людям более респектабельных и серьёзных сфер… Хамфри пожимает плечами.  
Хэкер, наконец, понимает, что он не будет отвечать на личные вопросы, и молча пьёт чай. Когда чай выпит, он возвращает чашку на поднос и невозмутимо продолжает, как если бы получил от Хамфри ответ:  
— Ну, а меня привлекают оба пола. Это значит, что я бисексуал, — на всякий случай уточняет он, потому что лицо молодого чиновника снова превращается в непроницаемую маску.  
Хамфри знает, что кроме них в это субботнее утро в библиотеке никого нет, но всё равно нервно оглядывается по сторонам. Хэкер, видимо, живёт в каком-то другом мире, не в том, что Хамфри: очевидно, в прекрасном мире Джеймса Джорджа Хэкера можно болтать, не думая, и при этом не волноваться о том, что о тебе подумают и будут болтать другие. Может быть, в душе он вовсе не журналист, а поэт-мечтатель…  
— Мистер Хэкер, а вы это каждому первому встречному рассказываете? — заинтригованный Хамфри всё-таки не удерживается от того, чтобы тоже удовлетворить своё любопытство личным вопросом.  
— Нет, только тому, в ком заинтересовался, — и он пo-заговорщицки похлопывает Хамфри по колену. — Признайте, разве мы думаем не об одном и том же с самого момента встречи?  
Хамфри, вновь призвав свою вежливую холодность, встречает его взгляд:  
— Я думаю исключительно об эффективном сотрудничестве правительства и прессы.  
— Конечно, я тоже, — рука Хэкера под столом всё ещё на его колене, — называйте это как хотите…  
Несколько смущённый Эплби отводит взгляд. Он думал, весь флирт его нового знакомого — просто игра воображения, выдающего желаемое за действительное. И ведь это всего вторая их встреча… Откровенность и стремительность Хэкера застают его врасплох.  
— Хамфри, я хочу заняться с тобой любовью. Безумно. С той секунды, что увидел тебя, — дыхание Джима щекочет и обжигает шею и щеку, а рука перемещается с колена выше, — но если ты не хочешь… — Хэкер убирает ладонь и немного отстраняется. Вид у него одновременно лукавый и невинный. И совершенно неотразимый. Едва заметно порозовевший от удовольствия Хамфри сдержанно кивает:  
— На самом деле я не совершенно против вашего хода мыслей…  
От ответной счастливой улыбки Джима Хэкера и от того, насколько близко сейчас сияют эти синие глаза, Хамфри совсем теряет голову. Но всё же он поспешно отворачивается в сторону, так что губы Хэкера успевают коснуться поцелуем только краешка его рта.

В автомобиле Хамфри начинает нервничать. Может быть, он совершает ужасную ошибку. Ему не верится, что он так просто отправился непонятно куда с едва знакомым мужчиной, которого он видит второй (и, возможно, последний) раз в жизни. О котором он почти ничего не знает… за исключением того, что у него невероятно красивые глаза, моментально располагающая к себе улыбка и отличное сложение. Хамфри украдкой любуется тем, как уверенно Хэкер управляет машиной на оживлённой дороге. Его благородным профилем, соблазнительной формой его губ… должно быть, — нет, наверняка! — Хэкер просто умопомрачительно целуется… Голос разума едва слышно шепчет Хамфри, заглушаемый шумом биения его сердца, что то, во что он ввязался — глупо и может принести только неприятности. И совсем на него не похоже!  
_«Ничем не извиняемая в высшей степени возмутительно безответственная глупость»._ Эта фраза из лексикона его отца, но сейчас в его голове она почему-то звучит в интонациях сэра Арнольда…  
А вот для Хэкера, судя по его невозмутимому виду, всё это совершенно обыденное дело. Похоже, он не из тех, кто считает, что в предвкушении удовольствия есть своя особенная прелесть. Неудивительно, — думает Хамфри: — Хэкер, скорее всего, может получить кого угодно, любого, на кого только упадёт его заинтересованный взор, — он очень красив яркой мужественной красотой и прекрасно знает об этом. А может быть, приходит в голову Хамфри, Джим Хэкер кажется ему таким совершенством, потому как он успел увлечься им за те несколько часов, что они, как два студента, старательно корпели над общим проектом вчера и сегодня. Хамфри незаметно скользит взглядом по длинным ногам и узким бёдрам журналиста, стараясь не слишком задерживаться на многообещающей выпуклости в районе ширинки его брюк. Рот немедленно наполняется слюной. Хамфри сглатывает и переводит взгляд на дорогу, отгоняя предположения о том, что природа щедро одарила Хэкера и в этом плане.

Небольшая редакторская квартира, от которой у Хэкера есть ключ (прокуренная, захламлённая гранками, но свободная от заработавшихся журналистов на уикендах) находится не так уж далеко от клуба, так что Хамфри не успевает совсем разволноваться — или успокоиться.  
Схватив Хамфри за руку и взлетев по лестнице на третий этаж, Хэкер прижимает его к стене в тёмной прихожей и с чувством целует, едва только за ними успевает захлопнуться дверь. Хамфри пытается отвечать с равным энтузиазмом, но ему всё ещё не по себе. Он не уверен, нужно ли сказать, что у него не так много опыта, как Джим, вероятно, решил. Через несколько жарких глубоких поцелуев они всё-таки перебираются в гостиную. Смахнув с жёсткой кушетки кипы старых сигнальных выпусков и черновых вариантов статей, Хэкер устраивает Хамфри рядом с собой, продолжая между поцелуями и ласками расстёгивать свою и его одежду. Хамфри гладит его руки, плечи и спину — довольно скованно, из-за чего Джим в конце концов останавливается, положив ладонь ему над сердцем:  
— Не обязательно продолжать, если ты передумал. Можем просто обсудить погоду и состояние дорог за чашкой чая, — он с дружелюбной (нет, даже нежной) улыбкой смотрит на Хамфри сверху вниз, ожидая его решения. — Чай, правда, по сравнению с тем, что подают у тебя в клубе, никуда не годится, уж прости, — Джим поворачивает голову и начинает по одной целовать костяшки пальцев Хамфри, нервно сжимающих его плечо.Тот чувствует, как его беспокойство постепенно унимается под лёгкими и аккуратными касаниями улыбающихся так безмятежно губ. С уверенностью, которую он действительно почти уже чувствует, Хамфри заверяет, что предпочёл бы чаю секс, раз в его качестве у Джима сомнений нет. Наградив его ослепительной улыбкой, тот спрашивает:  
— Расскажешь мне, как тебе нравится? Я в самом деле хочу доставить тебе удовольствие…  
На этот раз — в таком контексте — Хамфри совсем не против ответить на личный вопрос. Он поправляет непослушную каштановую прядь, упавшую на лоб его нового знакомого:  
— Ну, мы могли бы начать с оксфордского стиля… если ты в курсе, что это, — поддразнивает он.  
Хэкер в притворном возмущении приподнимает бровь:  
— Не нужно так по-снобски недооценивать выпускников Лондонской школы экономических и политических наук… И я посещал много факультативных занятий, знаешь ли!  
Хамфри фыркает в ответ, и Джим убирает руку с его груди, отметив, что сердце под его поглаживающей ладонью постепенно стало биться спокойнее. Затем Джим расстёгивает молнию своей ширинки, мелькают яркие туго натянувшиеся плавки, и он с гордостью демонстрирует Хамфри вздымающийся из рыжеватых волос приличных размеров интимный орган, красивую головку которого тот сначала нежит губами и языком, а потом ненадолго и неглубоко пускает в рот и посасывает, придерживая на всякий случай ствол рукой — он не любит, когда член резко просовывают сразу до горла. Но Хэкер, видимо, тоже не хочет, чтобы всё закончилось слишком быстро и не предпринимает такой попытки. Потом, приспустив брюки и брифы Хамфри с его бёдер вниз, Джим сначала вылизывает его моментально поднимающийся член, а затем устраивается бёдрами сверху между его раздвинутых ног и прижимает своим весом, опираясь на локти. Он нависает так близко, что их дыхания смешиваются. Именно так Хамфри больше всего и нравится это делать: лицом к лицу с любовником, обвив его широкие плечи, то и дело притягивая к себе для глубокого чувственного поцелуя, крепко сжимая его талию коленями, — ощущая его тяжесть и твёрдость, двигаясь под ним, следуя выбранному им ритму.  
Джим сразу берёт быстрый темп, и их ставшие почти болезненно чувствительными от возбуждения члены скользят, трутся друг о друга с каждой фрикцией. Хамфри отворачивается, накрывает закусанные губы тыльной стороной кисти. Джим убирает её, целует кончики пальцев:  
— Хочу тебя слышать…  
В конце Хамфри стискивает их обоих в кулаке, и они кончают почти одновременно, забрызгивая семенем ловко подставленный заранее подготовленный сложенный платок.

Затем, быстро и вдохновенно, они дорабатывают черновик статьи.

И успевают заняться сексом ещё раз, прежде чем наступает время везти материалы на утверждение в редакцию.  
— Хочешь теперь попробовать по-настоящему? — спрашивает Джим с явной надеждой в голосе, и Хамфри опять тонет в его синих глазах.  
Прояснив, что Хэкер не возражает против того, чтобы воспользоваться презервативом, Хамфри наклоняется, — как тот предлагает, — опираясь на спинку и подлокотник кресла. Джим берёт его сзади. Он вводит член не спеша, осторожно, несколько раз останавливаясь, чтобы дать любовнику привыкнуть, спрашивая: «Больно? Хватит?» — при этом в его голосе нет нетерпеливости, только искренняя забота, и он не торопит прислушивающегося к своим ощущениям Хамфри с ответом. Тот уверен почти на сто процентов: если попросить Джима остановиться, тот и правда послушается. И совсем, ни капли, не рассердится. А кроме того, дискомфорт (никто не назвал бы это болью, уговаривает себя Хамфри) — вполне ожидаем после долгого перерыва, и вины Джима тут нет, так за что его наказывать? Было бы не очень-то вежливо заставить его прекратить сейчас, не так ли?..  
— Я в порядке, — решает Хамфри, оглядываясь через плечо, — можешь двигаться. — Он склоняется ближе к спинке кресла, кладёт покрытый испариной висок на скрещенные запястья и закрывает глаза. — У тебя не настолько большой, как тебе нравится думать, — поддевает он вполголоса. Но Джим слышит и со смешком наклоняется, чтобы прижать губы к бьющейся так быстро венке на его шее.  
Затянутый в скользкий от лубриканта латекс фаллос мерно, с оттяжкой, двигается внутри, постепенно наращивая темп, всё чаще проезжается по набухающей железе простаты. В объятиях Джима эта не самая излюбленная Эплби форма интимной близости между мужчинами (хотя ему нравятся поцелуи до и объятия после) — и в не самой любимой позе — начинает приносить больше удовольствия, чем со всеми немногочисленными любовниками прежде. Может быть, потому что Джим не оставляет ему времени терзаться угрызениями совести. Хамфри просто некогда задумываться о том, как нелепо это действо по сути, и что будет, если их за ним кто-нибудь застанет. Джим то шепчет ему сентиментальные нежности, называя глупыми ласковыми именами (Хамфри не перестаёт им поражаться: _сладкой конфеткой_ его ещё никто не называл); то — сдвинув воротник — прикусывает и тут же целует его шею. Когда Хамфри опускает правую ладонь вниз, чтобы позаботиться о своей эрекции, Джим берёт его мошонку в горсть и нежно массирует, перекатывая яички между пальцами. Выпустив, начинает ласкать чувствительное место за ними. Удовольствие вдруг нарастает так интенсивно, что Хамфри, с тихим удивлённым вскриком, который у него не получается сдержать, кончает, едва успевая накрыть головку эякулирующего члена ладонью, чуть не оставив потёки семени на обивке кресла.  
— Так скоро? — горячо выдыхает Джим в его кудрявый затылок. — Я тоже уже почти…  
Он продолжает толкаться бёдрами всё резче и быстрее ещё секунд десять, потом Хамфри слышит над ухом его победный возглас (Джим вообще оказывается довольно шумным), темп фрикций резко замедляется, ритм делается неровным, а дыхание любовника — совсем сбитым. В конце концов он совсем замирает, с протяжным стоном тесно прижимаясь всем телом, расплющивая ставшие до блаженства невесомыми яйца об узкие ягодицы любовника, смакуя последние секунды яркого оргазма.  
Отдышавшись, Джим медленно выходит из него, придерживая края презерватива, и Хамфри наконец-то может отправиться в ванную, чтобы освежиться. Там он, намылив руки, ополаскивает член, тщательно проверяя чистоту за крайней плотью; потом, заметив на полке под зеркалом тюбик крема для рук, выдавливает немного на пальцы и наносит между ягодиц на припухшие края анального отверстия, неприятно натёртого и растянутого крупным фаллосом. Но, по крайней мере, Хэкер не перепачкал ему там глубоко внутри спермой. Всё же Хамфри признаётся себе: с Джимом это было совсем не так плохо. Если, конечно, не считать того, что выполнять подобного рода совместные упражнения в вертикальной плоскости совсем не так удобно, как некоторым почему-то кажется. Может быть, даёт себе наставление Хамфри, к следующему разу он достаточно привыкнет к улыбке Джима, чтобы не терять от неё голову совершенно и не соглашаться сразу же на не вполне устраивающие его идеи. Может быть, в следующий раз — если он будет — у них даже получится дойти до спальни. А ещё, может быть, в следующий раз он пригласит Джима к себе.

После визита в редакцию Джим высаживает Хамфри у мраморных ступеней парадного крыльца офиса Кабинета и вручает папку с фотокопией полосы запланированного на понедельник выпуска газеты с их совместным творением. Вытаскивает из кармана блокнот, просит Хамфри продиктовать свой домашний номер. Потом вырывает другую страницу и со словами: «А это мой», — складывает и кладёт Хамфри в карман пиджака. Подмигивает: «Не услышу тебя до полуночи — разбужу, позвонив часа в три утра».  
В кабинет к сэру Арнольду Хамфри идёт, будто по облакам.  
Во время совещания высших чиновников, куда он передаёт материалы по проекту публикаций, его сияющий вид на мгновение привлекает цепкий взгляд сэра Джона Хальстеда.

Вечером Хамфри созванивается с Джимом — сугубо по рабочим вопросам, конечно. Они обмениваются новостями: публикация по мнению боссов обеих сторон получается просто великолепная, в результате им выдано благословение на дальнейшую работу, фактически, полный карт-бланш.  
Может быть, предлагает Хэкер, место для следующей рабочей встречи выберет он? Не то чтобы ему не понравилось в «Атенеуме»… хотя, если откровенно, то по правилам клуба ему пришлось надеть галстук в субботу, а это ему не слишком по нраву — признаётся он с улыбкой. Хамфри слышит по голосу, что он улыбается. И, конечно же, из-за этой улыбки (и этих бархатных интонаций) Хамфри тут же соглашается в следующий раз встретиться в любимом пабе Джима, — хотя не представляет, как они будут работать за крохотным колченогим столиком среди шумной публики, обсуждающей недавний футбольный матч.  
— Там совсем не так плохо, как ты себе вообразил, — со смехом протестует Джим на том конце телефонного провода, — Да тебе даже пиво перельют в фужер для шампанского, если попросишь! — и Хамфри тоже не может удержаться от смешка: у Джима талант смешить его ужасно посредственными шутками, и этим талантом он явно собирается бесстыдно злоупотреблять и дальше.  
— Кстати, Хамфри, о неофициальной составляющей нашего бюрокатическо-журналистского союза: у меня самые серьёзные намерения в этом плане: и как приличествует серьёзному человеку с серьёзными намерениями, я предлагаю вам серьёзные отношения… Ну, может, самую чуточку _беззаботные_ и _весёлые_. Иными словами, я хочу подать свою кандидатуру на позицию вашего постоянного бойфренда. Надеюсь, вы не совершенно против рассмотреть такую возможность?  
Боже, с него станется сочинить шутливое резюме и мотивационное (если не рекомендательное) письмо! Хамфри улыбается в трубку — интересно, Джим может сказать это по его голосу?  
— Хорошо, мистер Хэкер. Предлагаю включить этот вопрос последним пунктом в план нашей следующей встречи… Думаю, времени у нас будет достаточно.

Он ещё не знает, что это не так: потому что сегодня ему не посчастливилось привлечь взгляд сэра Джона.

***

Спустя чуть больше полутора месяцев по непонятной для Хэкера причине всё меняется: стоит только проекту с публикациями в прессе завершиться, Эплби больше не желает знать его. Джим пытается достучаться до него, вызвать на откровенный разговор. Он в чём-то провинился перед Хамфри? Он готов извиниться, всё исправить… Но опускает руки, получив в ответ сначала упорное молчание, а потом, словно в насмешку, — короткое письмо: уведомление в самых формальных выражениях о том, что Хамфри Эплби сердечно благодарит его за выполненную работу, но не видит смысла продолжать их дальнейшее знакомство. Хэкер отступает: не в его правилах преследовать того, кто настолько явно не заинтересован в его компании. Но тщеславие Хэкера задето, а ещё больше он разочарован тем, что — как он думает — Эплби всё это время просто-напросто играл с ним, влюблённым, как в первый раз; по всей видимости, решил совместить, пока длится сотрудничество, приятное с полезным. Ничего личного — с самого начала.

Они снова пересекаются спустя примерно полгода. На одном из парламентских комитетов, за которым Хэкер наблюдает с галереи для прессы. Джим издалека мгновенно узнаёт силуэт на той стороне конференц-зала в стайке секретарей и ассистентов свиты министра Кабинета.  
В перерыве Джим сбегает вниз поздороваться. Просто не может удержаться. Подходя ближе, он замечает, каким измождённым Эплби стал. Бледным почти до прозрачности. Болезненно исхудавшим. Узкий галстук и тёмный костюм на нём ещё строже, что тоже делает его старше, — только декоративный платок винного оттенка единственным ярким пятном горит на груди, словно рана от выстрела. Кудри, которые Джиму так нравилось перебирать, коротко острижены. При виде Хэкера глаза Эплби зажигаются непонятным огнём, и почти тут же на его лице появляется надменное выражение, которого раньше Джиму никогда не приходилось видеть.  
Разговор не клеится. Как он? — Прекрасно. — Всё ли в порядке? — Настолько, насколько можно ожидать. Хамфри держится с ним, словно с посторонним. С корректной обезличенной вежливостью правительственного секретаря, которую и должен ожидать представитель прессы. Ни больше, ни меньше. Хэкеру почти не верится: неужели этот незнакомец совсем недавно был его милым хорошим Хамфри?  
Джим отводит его в сторону, подальше от посторонних ушей.  
— Хамфри, я волновался за тебя… Ты выглядишь таким, — он старательно подбирает слова, — хрупким… — Тот вскидывает подбородок, у краешков сжавшихся до белизны губ появляются упрямые складки (разве раньше они были такими глубокими?.. И он не замечал этих полуседых прядок на висках...). — Я правда не совсем понимаю, что между нами произошло, Хамфри... ты исчез так внезапно, — тот резко отводит взгляд, будто в смятении или от стыда. Джим вполголоса продолжает, в попытке выиграть хотя бы маленький намёк на слабую улыбку на этих бледных губах, которые в прошлом он столь часто целовал: — Неужели я был _настолько_ бесталанным любовником? Мне казалось, у нас всё идёт хорошо. Если бы только я знал, что...  
Хамфри опять вскидывает на него горящий этим странным лихорадочным огнём взгляд.  
— Джим, пожалуйста, не надо… — Снова отводит глаза. — Дело в том, что я кое-кого встретил. — Его голос становится глуше. — Точнее сказать, кое-кто встретил меня… Прости.  
Чего-то такого Джим и ждал. И всё равно это ранит. Он старается не подать вида. Прикусывает язык, чтобы тут же не выпалить: «Кто он?» — потому что какая разница. Всё же затаённая меланхолия, с которой Хамфри говорит с ним, не даёт ему промолчать (а может быть, дело в его уязвлённом тщеславии):  
— И ты счастлив с ним? Только честно. Потому что ты выглядишь каким угодно, но не счастливым! — Глупо, он знает. И он слишком повысил голос, на них начинают оборачиваться.  
Хамфри смотрит на него с пустым выражением на лице, словно не понимает, при чём здесь всё это. Невзирая ни на что, в Хэкере до сих пор живёт надежда: может быть, сейчас его Хамфри скажет, что допустил ошибку, запутался, что хочет вернуться, потому что тоже до сих пор не может забыть его… что ему нужна его помощь... — что угодно из этого!  
В следующий момент Хэкер выслушивает негромкую, но прочувствованную (у Эплби даже проступает слабый румянец на щеках) отповедь, вся суть которой сводится к одному: его дела Хэкера совершенно не касаются; более того: не касались раньше, и — как Эплби искренне надеется — не коснутся в будущем.  
Что ж, раз так, надоедать ему дольше и правда нет смысла. С тяжёлым сердцем (и пострадавшей гордостью) Джим возвращается на места для прессы. Может, они и правда никогда не были с Хамфри близки по-настоящему: просто некоторое время работали вместе и заодно занимались сексом...  
Но он ещё не поверил в это до конца. Если бы он только знал, как найти нужные слова, чтобы Хамфри открылся и доверился ему, как прежде... Хэкер гонит эти мысли: ему ведь только что предельно ясно дали понять, что это его не касается! Всё, хватит: он больше никогда и ни за что не хочет видеть Хамфри Эплби или слышать о нём. Даже если тот останется единственным источником информации во всём Уайтхолле и Вестминстере. Пусть даже главред «Реформ» поставит ему ультиматум. Уж лучше перейти в какой-нибудь глянец о садоводстве или вышивке для состоятельных скучающих домохозяек, чем снова попасться на крючок Эплби и позволить ему морочить себе голову!  
И всё-таки, как ни убеждает себя Джим, ему не даёт покоя тот страх, что слышался ему за каждым резким словом Хамфри. Или это была игра его воображения? А та горечь, которая ему почудилась в прощальном взгляде Хамфри? Тот скрытый надлом, тайная хрупкость, которые, как ему кажется, он в нём видит теперь ещё яснее, чем прежде... Которые он не понимает, которые Хамфри не хочет или не может ему объяснить. До которых ему не должно быть совершенно никакого дела — теперь, когда они больше не вместе. И которые, тем не менее, ещё очень долго будут терзать его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На этом фик, считаю, закончен, с этаким открытым концом [якобы]. Если бы я могла в длинные сложные сюжетные фики, написала бы, как от негодяя главгера спасает его любовный интерес... Но по факту, думаю, реалистичнее, если бы в этой АУшке злодея грохнула какая-нибудь из его давних жертв. Кто-то, кого он считал давно сломленным, прирученным и безопасным. Это мог бы быть кто-то из его ближнего круга коллег: личный ассистент/секретарь, которого Хальстед, возможно, третировал и шантажировал где-то лет 10-15 назад периодически, пока не переключился на новую жертву (думаю, их было довольно много: и женщин, и мужчин). В общем, развязка была бы в духе «Бога из машины»: одна из первых жертв всё это время планировала месть и наконец осуществила её (как говорится, месть — это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным), когда была уверена, что сможет забрать и уничтожить материалы, которые Хальстед использовал для шантажа — в том числе других жертв. Или даже «ангел мести» разослал(а) бы эти материалы жертвам, а кое-кому бы передал(а) лично).
> 
> +  
> ну и добавлю визуализацию для Джима тоже:  
> https://i.imgur.com/DgjhAkY.png


End file.
